bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bionicleboy3000
Vahki Status I want to enforce wiki order, what does it take? --Toa Akamia 23:12, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Ask our main admin,LegoLover,we were looking for one! -[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 21:51, 2 April 2007 (UTC) (P.S.LegoLover may take some time to reply to you. Feel free to edit while you wait!) ::Bionicleboy3000, you are hereby granted the rights and obligations of a Vahki. Have a nice day! LegoLover 18:26, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :::How do i use my new powers?--Toa Akamia 22:38, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Look under Vahki on this link-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 22:57, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Who is the Turaga?--Toa Akamia 23:01, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::We haven't decided yet. Just try to revert vandalism and let an admin know to ban them.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 23:13, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Non-Canon can i pretend to be in battle or something in my page?--Toa Akamia 23:12, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Sure,just as long as it's only on your userpage.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 00:31, 5 April 2007 (UTC) New name I will take up a new name: Toa Akamia from now on.---Toa Akamia 23:11, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :If you wish to use Toa Akamia as your username, I would suggest logging in under that account, and having this one banned. What you're doing is quite confusing - for a minute, I thought you were vandalizing. Or, if you just want to have your signature say Toa Akamia, you can change your nickname in your preferences to say that, such as what Arban has done. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 00:48, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::Ok.--Toa Akamia 23:11, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Templates and Userboxes How do i make one?--Toa Akamia 23:10, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :It's not hard. Just look at the custom userbox and edit it. As for templates, just copy the code from another and edit it so it's right. -[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 23:15, 19 April 2007 (UTC) BTW, what templates are you going to make? ::A Kanohi Infobox-Akamia 21:08, 27 April 2007 (UTC) The Fohrok issue Fohrok are real. GregF (Bionicle creator) has confirmed it! Just saw that you questioned them on the article... -[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 02:32, 4 May 2007 (UTC) P.S.I seem like the only one editing your page! Hey, you! Check out my user page, ok? Tell me what you think of it. Thanks! Sincerely, --Kalahinu 14:50, 17 May 2008 (UTC) User Page not yours, but mine!! check it out!!!! Toa Dark Hunter Tahu 19:17, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, would you mind trying to change all the links to User talk:Akamia and User:Akamia to User talk:Bionicleboy3000/Akamia and User:Bionicleboy3000/Akamia so I can delete the former pages? I'll try to help you. (See here and here) ata ui (BP Admin) 20:29, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Mmm... I did not realize I was so sloppy with my links... Thanks for the help.--Akamia (Talk) 20:31, 26 March 2009 (UTC) There, I've fixed them. So... now what?--Akamia (Talk) 20:44, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Your blog. ata ui (BP Admin) 20:47, 26 March 2009 (UTC) There, is it done yet? by the way, thanks for the help.--Akamia (Talk) 20:52, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for helping. ata ui (BP Admin) 21:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) How do you make templates? I cannot locate the tutorial on the creation of templates and media pages. Could you either tell me or give me a link please? To be honest, I don't know really, but I know that all templates start with "Template:NameOfTemplate" when they are seen as pages, Also, it helps in actually making them when you use a piece of code from another template(just make sure that piece doesn't clash with the rest of your code). That is how I make them, anyway, Everybody makes things a different way. So try asking around, I know you might will find somebody more experienced than I am. See ya.--Akamia(Talk) 17:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Fanfic Just letting you know I got your message, and I'll look at it when I have time. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 17:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Um... I would say that Teridax in Mata-Nui's body is more powerful as the he has all of the physical powers but Teridax is insane and Mata-Nui combined with the Kanohi Ignika has still gotta be pretty powerful! Teridax controls the Matoran Universe, Mata-Nui controls life. I'd say Mata-Nui's more powerful. I think Teridax is gunna regret putting him in that particular Kanohi, why not Lhikan's hau or something? PS, I learnt how to make templates Sure! Re:Hi OK, I deleted the old page. ata ui (BP Admin) 09:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) hi wats up hey its me noname i just wanna say i got banned at SNN for 2 weeks cuz of my brother so can you tell sonicrox14 that were gonna have to put sonic heroes 2 on hold. ok so for the next cupple of days im going by Toa Noname, yup thats right im a bioncle fan too and know all about the toys thare were fav toy when i was little, oh who im i kiding i still belid things with them--[[User:Noname the hero|''' Noname The Hero ]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'''Hero Talk]]) 03:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC) sooo did you tell her, is she mad, i hope not. well anyways you are gonna have to go on to jezz of time, till im un banned in 2 weeks then we will release sonic heroes as a precule.--[[User:Noname the hero|''' Noname The Hero ]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'''Hero Talk]]) 23:31, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! Could you please do me a small favour and change the link on your 'friends' section to it has my sig template? Lord, don't make me choose!! I like 2 many!! I guess I would say Takanuva is my favorite Toa, and I really like all 6 Piraka and Barraki too. Twilightwizard0309 05:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ...remind me never to make u mad then! I don't want to end up burned like my Dad's porkchops! :P Twilightwizard0309 06:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) WHEW *whipes sweat off forehead*. So what dooya think of that cliffhanger Greg left us in 2008? Twilightwizard0309 06:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Knowing Greg, this is probably going 2 last another 2 yrs or so. *sigh*. Twilightwizard0309 06:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, its okay! I forgive u! I was just waiting 4 like, a half-hour thinking "Is he gonna respond or not?" Anyway, yeah, that's how I feel about it. What about u? Twilightwizard0309 06:52, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Definetly Bionicle Legends 1-5. I'm such a huge Inika and Piraka fan!! --Twilightwizard0309 20:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Amen! I nearly had a heart attack when I heard about it!! --Twilightwizard0309 20:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) They are making a fifth one, atleast that's what it says on Wikipedia. And, like Pohatu once said "Who can fathom the wisdom of Mata Nui?" Who knows what the future will hold for Mata Nui and the Bionicle Universe. --Twilightwizard0309 21:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) LOL XD. Anyways, I'm making a new fanfic on the Sonic News Network called Sonic Galactic Adventure (Tentative Title). If you have any fan characters, feel free to add them! --Twilightwizard0309 21:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Cool!! Zant the Hedgehog meets Jezz the Hedgehog!! --Twilightwizard0309 21:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I've so far added you and Shelly the Hedgehog (Sonicrox14) to my fan fic. Would you like Jezz to be one of Zant's amigos or have a story of his own? --Twilightwizard0309 21:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Alright! If Sonicrox14 ever responds then you and Shelly will be Zant's amigos! Twilightwizard0309 23:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! OK, I'll lock your page for 3 weeks. Is that enough? Hey I dunno. Lego kinda messed up the whole "club page" thing for me. [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] Just passin through Hey Akamia, it's me. Just thought I'd check this place out. I played with bionicles a while back, but have pretty much lost interest; I could never follow whatever story there was, because it's all so confusing. Anyway, don't plan on seeing me here again. I was just curious about this place, since I heard it's your home wiki. Well, seeya back at the SNN or occasionally the SSN. Bye!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 19:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Do you like Star Wars? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 05:24, October 19, 2009 (UTC)